


she's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound

by jojotxt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojotxt/pseuds/jojotxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>papyrus and mettaton are really gay for each other, more at 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound

**Author's Note:**

> okayyy so ive been needing to write this for a while because undertale ruined me and i want these two to hold hands. let my gays marry.....  
> mettaton is a trans boy and he Rocks cute dresses and booty shorts  
> enjoy  
> (title is from she's so high by tal bachman)

Papyrus liked holding Mettaton’s hand. It was smooth and soft to the touch and his milky white hands contrasted nicely with Papyrus’ when they were fitted together just right. Mettaton would occasionally brush his thumb over Papyrus’ knuckles or squeeze their hands together, making his manicured talons dig a little deeper into Papyrus’ hand. Papyrus didn’t mind, though. He enjoyed the warm, happy feeling he got in the pit of his stomach whenever Mettaton would hold his hand. It made him feel like he was about to start floating, but Mettaton was keeping him anchored down, secure.

Papyrus also liked the feeling of Mettaton’s hair when he would run his fingers through it. It was smooth and silky and always smelled like strawberries, and something about it reminded Papyrus of home. Whenever Papyrus would run his fingers through Mettaton’s hair, the latter would hum appreciatively and lean into Papyrus’ touch.

Papyrus also liked the way Mettaton’s body looked. It was curvy and just seemed to fit Mettaton perfectly. The swell of his breasts was usually always hidden by his binder, but his hips were large and he had a bit of adorable chub in his tummy and thighs. It just made him all the more appealing to Papyrus. Mettaton would sometimes walk around wearing _very_ short shorts, which accentuated his… assets, which in turn, would make Papyrus a blushing mess.

Papyrus liked the way Mettaton smiled at him when he thought Papyrus wasn’t looking. He made Papyrus feel special, like he was the only one in the world… like a precious jewel or diamond. It made Papyrus feel giddy. He liked that feeling.

Papyrus liked the way Mettaton would pose dramatically when saying something of the _upmost_ importance.

He liked the way Mettaton would call him “darling” and the way he’d laugh when Papyrus did something funny.

He liked the way his lips looked all the time, whether they were painted (which they almost always were) or not.

He liked Mettaton’s cute button nose. He liked his eyes, his ears, his teeth, his shoulders, his tummy, his legs, his feet, his toes…

Papyrus really, _really_ liked Mettaton.

\--

Mettaton thought Papyrus was the cutest boy in the world. He had these warm, milky hazel-brown eyes that seemed to shine golden in direct sunlight. His skin was dark and freckled and Mettaton loved the way it contrasted to his own skin. Papyrus had short tufts of brown hair that stuck up in a sort of cow-lick and no matter how much Mettaton fretted over it, Papyrus’ hair would not go any other way. He had a slim, but fairly toned body and he had a little gap in between his front teeth that Mettaton practically swooned over.

Papyrus’ hands were a bit rough, and a little sweaty, but Mettaton didn’t mind holding them. In fact, he loved being so close to Papyrus. He liked the feeling of Papyrus’ body being so close to his. Mettaton enjoyed close, physical contact with Papyrus, especially when they were alone, sitting together in Papyrus’ adorably childish racecar bed. Mettaton would have his head resting on Papyrus’ chest, breathing in the scent of his laundry detergent and a hint of leftover spaghetti. Papyrus would have his arms wrapped around Mettaton’s waist, holding them close. Sometimes, Mettaton would wiggle out of Papyrus’ grasp and scoot up to hold him by his cheeks and press chaste kisses all over his face: from his forehead to his eyelid to his eyebrow to his chin to his nose and then, to end it, he would kiss Papyrus’ lips sweetly, smiling when he could feel Papyrus’ face heating up.

Mettaton liked kissing Papyrus. Papyrus’ lips were always warm and inviting and he had such _full_ lips, they’re just begging to be kissed. He loved the way Papyrus would shake with either excitement or nervousness when they’d kiss, and he loved the way he would hesitantly nibble on Mettaton’s bottom lip, as if he were asking too much. Mettaton liked it when Papyrus took initiative too, like when he’d lay Mettaton down gently and lean down to gently kiss his pierced ears, then move down to his chin, and then down to his neck. He liked it when Papyrus kissed his neck. It made his face heat up and his toes curl in embarrassment. He liked the feeling of Papyrus’ soft lips kissing feathery touches onto his neck and the way Papyrus’ hands would be rubbing down Mettaton’s sides.

And it made it all even better, when Papyrus would lean back and Mettaton would see exactly how flustered his boyfriend was and how his black lipstick had made marks all over Papyrus’ face and mouth. He liked the way lipstick looked on Papyrus, and when he told him that once, Papyrus had flushed and told him that it was his fault for getting the lipstick on him, anyway.

Mettaton also liked the way Papyrus saw him. He liked the way Papyrus would look at him when they were alone in bed in only their underwear. He liked being the center of Papyrus’ loving gaze and _feeling_ this love from him. Papyrus looked at Mettaton like he was the only boy in the world that he could ever—and _would_ ever—love. Papyrus’ gaze was like looking directly into the sun—it was burning, iridescent, and made Mettaton feel like he was turning red. It made his whole body warm and tingle with a humming sensation. It made him breathless.

Mettaton thought Papyrus was the most wonderful, beautiful, and charming boy in the universe.

\--

Papyrus woke up next to an angel. At least, that’s what he thought. Mettaton was practically an angel already, but the way the barely-there light of the morning coming through his blinds shone on Mettaton’s sleeping face was just breathtaking. Mettaton’s mouth was open slightly, making his breathing slightly louder. It filled up the quiet room and Papyrus smiled. He scooted closer to Mettaton, sweeping him gently into his arms.

Mettaton shifted slightly, but didn’t wake up from his slumber. Papyrus leaned down and kissed Mettaton’s bare shoulder and hummed a sleepy tune to fill the comfortable silence.

Papyrus looked around the familiar room he’d lived in since as long as he can remember. There were little things in there that made it _his_. Like the racecar bed, and the funny little skeleton Halloween decorations he had hanging on his walls and from his ceiling. There were clothes scattered all around, some his, some not. There was his infamous “cool dude” shirt that he wore every week, hanging on his closet door, freshly washed (thanks to Sans). 

There were also some things in his room that made it Mettaton’s as well. Like the colorful array of lipsticks lined up against his dresser mirror. And the variety of skirts and dresses piled on his floor and the distinct smell of vanilla and strawberries that wafted from his bed pillows.

This room was Papyrus’. But he also considered it Mettaton’s. There were little things that made it _theirs_.

Papyrus jolted when he felt Mettaton shift in his arms. He let go of his boyfriend and watched as Mettaton blinked over at him sleepily and stretched like a cat. Papyrus could hear the soft crack of Mettaton’s bones popping, and he smiled when Mettaton stretched his arms above his head lazily. Mettaton blinked slowly, finally registering what was going on. His gaze met Papyrus’, and his expression warmed into a sleepy smile.

“Hi,” Papyrus said, the smile on his face only growing wider. _I love you_.

Mettaton laughed. “Hello.” _I love you too_.


End file.
